Below are the measurements that are needed:
1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a cutting tool for removing the meat from a carcass. More particularly, the cutting tool is a deboning knife that slices rib meat from rib bones.
2. Background of the Invention
Removing the meet from the ribs of an animal can be difficult due to its size and shape, and its attachment. This is particularly a problem when deer hunting. Typically, one is required to haul the kill back from a kill zone to an area where the deboning of meat can take place which is done manually.
Hunters commonly remove the meat from a carcass using a cutting tool such as a knife. The method for manually removing the meat from ribs comprises inserting a knife adjacent one rib and performing one lengthwise slice along the rib to release the tendons connecting the meat thereto. Then to an opposing rib, the knife is inserted adjacent the opposing rib and another lengthwise slice is performed to release the tendons connecting to that rib and thereby provide a strip of meat.
Severing the tendons from the carcass in separate cutting actions is presently time consuming to hunters in the field. A conventional deboning knife blade is generally flat and not easy to work with for cutting jerky. The user repeatedly repositions the knife during use to better accommodate the shape of the rib it is cutting against. Thus, cutting meat strips currently requires time and skill.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a deboning or rib knife which is particularly well suited to reduce the time required to remove rib meat and enable performing such rib meat removal at the site of the kill and ridding the need to carry the unwanted part of the carcass (i.e., ribs) back to a particular area where deboning is currently performed.